


You'll Pay for That

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Alpine is catnapped, and Bucky will stop at nothing to get him back
Relationships: Alpine & James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	You'll Pay for That

**Author's Note:**

> **Bucky Barnes Bingo Fill**  
>  Title: You'll Pay for That  
> Collaborator: Ducky  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850722  
> Square Filled: U3 – AU: John Wick  
> Ship: n/a  
> Rating: Mature  
> Major Tags: John Wick au, Angst with a Happy Ending  
> Summary: Alpine is catnapped, and Bucky will stop at nothing to get him back  
> Word Count: 396 words

It was a cold night. Bucky gets home from a walk with Sam when he notices that a window is open. That window was not open when he left. Immediately his senses go into high alert. He whistles for Alpine. Alpine usually comes when he gets home. Damn cat is always looking for food.

“Alpine!” He calls, but no answer comes. That’s suspicious. Alpine never leaves the house. Never. If he’s gone, that means someone took him, and heaven help the damned person who took his cat, because Bucky won’t.

Bucky checks the window again. There is a piece of white fur stuck in the sill. “Good boy.” He smiles grimly. “You left me a clue. I trained you well.” Strapping on his gear, he tracks the catnapper by following the clues Alpine left.

After tracking for a day or so, Bucky winds up in a HYDRA base. Is he surprised? Not really. HYDRA has been trying to sink their claws in him since he left. It’s too bad that Shuri totally removed any triggers from his head.

“Where is the cat?” He asks.

The HYDRA agent cowers in fear, but then straightens his spine. “You will join us at HYDRA.” He replies. Aw, his voice cracked. Seriously, how old is this kid? He’d be adorable if he weren’t an evil shitbag.

Bucky shifts his feet. “I’m only going to ask this once more. Where. Is. The. Cat.”

HYDRA squirt gulps and points to the corner where there is a pile of unmoving white fur. “You killed the cat?” Bucky asks conversationally, but inside the anger is welling. The kid nods. “You’re dead. And so is everyone else here.”

With that, Bucky goes on a rampage, taking out the entire HYDRA base. The white rage fills him, and he brutally murders everyone in the base. They deserve to pay for the life of his innocent cat. Once done, he sits in the snow, tears and blood mixing with the ice. Alpine was his best friend, his main confidant. What was he going to do without him?

A sound makes him turn. There, behind him, is Alpine! He’s licking his chops and looking at Bucky. “Alpine? You’re… alive?”

The white cat meows at him like he does when Bucky is being unreasonable. “Of course you are, you damn rascal.” Bucky is crying. “Come on, let’s get home.”


End file.
